1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to compounds as defined by the graphic Formula I, mentioned herein, such as 5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-nitroacetophenone-O-(acetic acid, methyl ester), their use to control weeds, and the useful intermediates as defined by graphic Formulas II and III, mentioned herein.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention concerns useful compounds graphically represented by Formula I, mentioned herein; the useful aldehydes, ketones, and oximes of the compounds graphically represented by Formula II and Formula III, mentioned herein; the method of preparing the compounds; and the method of controlling the weeds described herein with the compounds. For example, 5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-nitroacetophenone oxime-O-(acetic acid, methyl ester) or 5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-chlorobenzaldoxime-O-(2-propionic acid, methyl ester) are useful for controlling weeds described herein.